Doctora Luka Megurine
by daniela70306
Summary: Luka tiene 21 años y se graduó con honores de la prestigiosa universidad de medicina "Crypton", sus maestros y directivos de dicha institución le consiguen trabajo en el hospital del dueño de crypton (Hospital Privado Crypton). su vida en el área laboral era aburrida hasta que una extraña chica llamada Hatsune Miku fue a su consultorio de ginecóloga, y desde ahí todo cambió
1. Una niña un poco rara

_**Buenos días, tardes o noches queridos lectores reaparecí justo antes de empezar las clases luego de un buen tiempo sin actualizar jeje bueno, en fin, les traigo esta nueva historia, estuve tardándome mucho en escribir y subir cas a fanfiction porque estoy preparando las cosas para empezar la escuela y estoy esforzándome mucho para producir una canción (de rap) para el disco que piensa sacar una amiga y quiere que yo esté. Si me he tardado en subir nuevo material fue por eso, pero no sé preocupen antes de que empiecen las clases voy a subir un nuevo capítulo de "mi amor prohibido" bueno, sin más distracciones los dejo con el fic**_

_**Disclaimber: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si así fuera ya hubiera dominado el mundo (?**_

* * *

** _*~Una Niña Un poco rara~*_**

Hace unos pocos meses, Luka Megurine se graduó de la prestigiosa universidad de medicina Crypton, gracias a que ella es una cerebrito y tenía notas perfectas en sus exámenes los directivos del instituto le consiguieron un empleo en el hospital que estaba cerca de la universidad y que también le pertenece al dueño de la misma, por lo que el hospital se llama "Hospital Privado Crypton" la Megurine no podía creer lo que veía con tan solo 21 años de edad ¿Qué? ¿Piensan que es muy joven?, evidentemente lo es, pero también inteligente, y su inteligencia le jugó a favor, gracias a ello le permitieron graduarse antes y con honores. Personas incapaces de mover casi todo el cuerpo, niñas pequeñas con heridas graves y mortales, enfermedades de transmisión sexual como la ladilla, el sida, el virus de papiloma humano, etc. Todas esas y más son las cosas que ella debía afrontar día a día debido a que es ginecóloga y doctora. Una tranquila, fría y pasiva peli-rosa caminaba por los pasillos extensos de un hospital con un guardapolvo blanco bastante largo, abajo del mismo llevaba el típico uniforme de doctor conformado por una remera turquesa y un pantalón de la misma tonalidad, en su rostro llevaba un par de anteojos grandes de nerd, en su cuello un estetoscopio, y en sus pies unas converse negras, mientras caminaba oyó una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos

Megurine, se la necesita en su consultorio de inmediato.- decía una mujer de pelo rubio largo, orbes azules, aunque no tan profundos e intensos como los de dicha peli-rosa y un uniforme rosa formado por una remera y un pantalón -. Mancusa Lily ¿Cuantas veces debo decirle que no me distraiga de mis pensamientos? Quien sabes, puede que incluso alguna día llegue a descubrir la cura al cáncer, nunca se sabe.- contesto juguetona la peli-rosa ante la rubia enfermera, le hacía gracia llamar a su mejor amiga de esa forma, puesto a que era un poco torpe con las manos y a menudo se le caían las cosas LILY, ME LLAMO MASUDA LILY NO MANCUSA LILY.- gritó furiosa la rubia ante la contestación de Luka, la aludida solo rió por lo bajo, Lily además de ser su enfermera era su mejor amiga -. Lo sé solo estaba molestándote.- rio divertida la peli-rosa -. Vale, ¿Puedes molestarme luego rosadita? Tienes una paciente en ginecología.- contestó Lily tratando de sonar madura, pero no lo suficiente, no le gustaba parecer fría ni mucho menos -. Ok ok, vamos.- Respondió Luka para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su consultorio al ingresar con Lily notó a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente unos 16 años y de pelo turquesa como el agua sentada en la camilla de su consultorio mirando a sus padres quienes estaban sentados en las sillas que había en el escritorio de Luka, cuando los padres de la niña se percataron de la presencia de la doctora se levantaron inmediatamente a presentarse -. Hola, mucho gusto, soy Miki Hatsune la mamá de Miku.- Dice una señora de no más de 30 años de cabellos largos y turquesas como los de su hija y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que extiende su mano para que Luka pueda estrecharla, luego se presentó el padre de la niña -. Hola, Buenas tardes, yo soy Mike Hatsune el papá de Miku.- dijo el hombre de cabellos turquesa mientras estrechaba la mano de Luka -. Yo soy Megurine Luka, mucho gusto, ¿ qué los trae por aquí?.- pregunta amablemente la peli-rosa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla del otro lado de su escritorio

….- alcanzó a decir Mike para luego ser interrumpido por la pequeña niña de cabellos agua marinos -. Padre, por favor déjame hablar a mí con la doctora a sola, me pone muy incómoda esta situación además si me tiene que revisar me daría cosa que ustedes me vean… desnuda.- Dijo Miku con un tono rojizo en sus pómulos, los padres de la niña captaron perfectamente el mensaje, le hicieron una seña a la doctora y salieron por la puerta a esperar a su hija en la sala de estar, mientras que a su vez, Luka le hacía una seña a Lily para que se retire y la deje hablar tranquila con la pequeña, una vez que todos se retiraron de su consultorio, quedando solo ella y Miku procedió a hablar -. Bien Mmmm… ¿Miku, cierto? Dime, cuántos años tienes y que te trae a mi consulta.- pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara la mayor -. Tengo 16 años, y… Mmm… Bueno, verás, no sé cómo contarte esto, me siento muy apenada… Yo… T-tube relaciones con un chico en una fiesta, estaba borracha y no lo conocía, ni siquiera soy heterosexual, y ese chico me lastimó mi parte intima. Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba borracha, veía nublado y se me acerco un chico peli azul y me llevó de la muñeca al baño, yo no entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tipo, me apoyó contra la pared del baño, me quitó mi ropa y… abusó de mí, yo no podía hacer nada, estaba desconcertada y no entendía nada, lo único que se ha es que me duele mucho mi intimidad.- dijo apenada Miku

… Bueno, ya veo, entonces voy a revisarte, ¿te parece Linda?.- Contestó Luka con un tono… ¿Sensual? Mientras que se sentaba en la camilla un poco pegada a Miku, **´´Malditos impulsos ¿por qué justamente ahora? No quería parecer una pedófila ni nada por el estilo, aunque la peli-aqua es bastante linda.´´ **Pensó la peli-rosa

-.B-bueno...- Contestó Miku a la pregunta de Luka, esa peli-rosa la hacía sentir rara, mejor dicho, la peli-rosa era rara pero Miku le restó importancia a eso, pero no podía evitar admirar la belleza de la peli-rosa en silencio en ese momento **´´ Demonios, Pinches pensamientos Lésbicos, ¿ por qué tenían que aparecer justamente ahora que está por revisarme mi intimidad? Solo espero no cometer ninguna estupidez me causaría mucha vergüenza hacer algo indebido frente a ella.´´**se decía Miku para sí misma

-. Entonces sin más preámbulos comenzaré, te advierto que esto te puede doler un poco ya que necesito ver como esta tú vagina por dentro pequeña.- se explicaba Luka mientras que se ponía un guante de latex blanco en su mano derecha para luego introducir uno de sus dedos en la profundidad de la menor, haciendo que esta soltara en leve gemido , ¿te lastimé?.- preguntó sobre saltada y preocupada Luka retirando su dedo de la intimidad de la menor

-. N-no, no me lastimaste.-respondió Miku entre cortado y con las mejillas al rojo vivo

-. Ok niña entonces continuaré.- Dijo Luka mientras revisaba el guante para comprobar que no hubiera sangre en él, luego de revisarlo apropiadamente se lo quito y prosiguió a introducir su dedo índice en la intimidad de la menor para comprobar que esta no este lastimada para poder introducirle un tubo delgado descartable de plástico blando y esterilizado y comprobar que no se haya desgarrado ningún tejido de la vagina, cuando Luka le introdujo su dedo sin el guante a Miku esta gimió de dolor y placer a la vez y Luka se ponía cada vez más roja, al parecer la pequeña niña de 16 años nunca antes había visitado a un ginecólogo, decidió evadir todos pensamientos pervertido, pensamientos de aprovecharse de la situación y decidió hacer como que no escuchó nada, en otras palabras **" La mosquita muerta".**

-. Muy bien Miku, ahora solo me falta introducirte un pequeño tubo de plástico en tu vagina para comprobar que no te hayas desgarrado ningún tejido, luego de eso te diré que es lo que te paso y como curarte.- se explicaba la joven doctora a lo que Miku solo asentía, Luka prosiguió a introducirle dicho tubo mientras que con una pequeña linternita de mano revisaba la parte más profunda, delicada y… ¿Mojada? De aquella peli-turquesa, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Luka por fin termino de hacerle su revisión

-. Bueno Miku, lo que tú tienes no es nada del otro mundo, al parecer el tipo peli azul de que hablabas te desgarro los tejidos de tu vagina y te la inflamo, por lo de los tejidos no te preocupes que pronto ya volverán a su lugar, en cuanto a lo de la inflamación toma esta crema, pásatela cada 8 horas y vuelve en un par de días para ver cómo has estado.- Decía Luka mientras que extendía su mano con una crema de caléndula para la intimidad de la menor

-. Muchas gracias Luka, entonces creo Q-que nos veremos en un par de días.- contestó un poco apenada la peli-turquesa recordando lo que había hecho hace apenas unos momentos mientras que sentía un fuego en sus mejillas y un rojo intenso que amenazaba con salir

-. De nada Miku, ha sido para mí un placer conocerte y ayudarte, me pareces una persona amable y agradable, disculpa, te molestaría o incomodaría si te pido tú numero o intercambiamos números, digo, por si alguna vez te pasa algo y para conocernos mejor.- Propuso Luka con una cálida sonrisa , me encantaría, no te preocupes que no me incomoda, tú también me pareces una buena persona y también me gustaría conocerte mejor y llegar a ser tú amiga.- Respondió amablemente la peli-aqua para luego intercambiar sus números y levantarse de la camilla en la cual estaba sentada hace apenas unos momentos -. Bueno, muchas gracias Luka, Hasta pronto.- Saludó la Hatsune a la Megurine estrechando su mano -. Un gusto conocerte.- dijo mientras abría la puerta del consultorio de la peli-rosa

-. El gusto fue mío…- musitó la peli-rosa en un tono en el que solo Miku podía oír para luego solo ver como se cerraba una puerta dejando a Luka sola hundida en un mar de pensamientos y sentimientos.


	2. El accidente

**BUENO, CHICAS Y CHICOS AMANTES DEL NEGITORO ¡EL CAPÍTULO 2 DE MI NUEVO FIC ESTA AQUÍ! TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO, VOY A TRATAR DE ESCRIBIR VARIOS CAPS E IR PUBLICANDO DE A UNO, BUENO, SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS LOS DEJO CON EL CAP n.n espero Que le guste sexys lectores/as!**

* * *

** _CAPITULO _ 2: "EL ACCIDENTE"**

** *AL DÍA SIGUIENTE* **

Una chica peli-rosada iba caminando por los pasillos extensos de un hospital con toda la calma del mundo, como si nada malo pasase en ese momento, camina más hasta adentrarse en su consultorio, una habitación con tonos cálidos y fríos, paredes amarillas, techo blanco y piso de mosaicos blancos

va a ser un día agotador.- murmura por lo bajo para sí misma mientras acomoda la almohada de la camilla de su consultorio espero que nadie muera hoy…- agregó para luego sentarse en la silla que estaba en su escritorio, quedando frente a la puerta

Se escuchan golpes en la puerta, y un sonoro .- por parte de Luka

Una cabellera larga y amarilla se adentra en la habitación.

rosadita, tienes un paciente en el quirófano… una tal Rin kagamine, necesita un marcapasos, ya esta anestesiada, solo faltas tú.- Decía preocupada Lily mientras jalaba a Luka del brazo para llevársela a la sala del quirófano.

En la sala de espera del mismo, Luka pudo divisar una ya conocida cabellera aguamarinas de coletas y a un niño que no conocía, de más o menos unos catorce años de edad, pelo corto y rubio dando vueltas de aquí para allá en toda la sala, al parecen estaban algo preocupados **`` que hace ella aquí`` **pensaba Luka para luego ser adentrada completamente al quirófano por Lily.

Al paso de unas cuatro horas Lily sale del quirófano para informarles que la pequeña rubia ya está bien y que ahora mismo será trasladada a una habitación con el cuidado de una doctora, pero que si querían pueden seguirla para ir a la habitación, las dos únicas personas allí asienten y se disponen a seguir a la peli-rubia

-. Muy bien, aquí es, habitación 213.- dijo Lily señalando la puerta -. Traten de no hacer enojar a la doctora, porque es un monstro, ella es MUY enojona, si la hacen enfadar sacara fuego por la boca y.- no pudo terminar de hablar porque una cabellera rosada se divisaba en la puerta justo detrás de ella

-. Con que un monstruo ¿He?.-contestó cruzada de brazos Luka y con los ojos entre cerrados, claramente estaba enfadada.

-. Hay no… como crees rosadita… yo jamás sería capaz de pensar algo así de ti.- trataba de defenderse Lily mientras tragaba saliva notoriamente para luego ver como Luka fruncía más el ceño -. Sálvese quien pueda!.- gritó para luego salir corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo

-. No le hagan caso a esa loca niños, yo sería incapaz de dañar a alguien, pasen por favor.- indicaba La Megurine con una gran y cálida sonrisa en su rostro, luego le haría pagar a esa maldita rubia por su broma, se la devolvería con otra peor, no por nada le llamaban "Luka la reina de las bromas" bueno, pero eso es otra historia, pensaba para sí la peli-rosa.

-. ¡Ok! .-Asintieron los dos niños ahí parados mientras ingresaban a la habitación donde se encontraba su rubia amiga pacíficamente dormida.

-. No la despierten por favor, ella está bien pero necesita descansar, por cierto, Miku… ¿podrías venir un segundo?, necesito hablar contigo.- Preguntó la dueña de aquella cabellera rosada mientras que le hacía una seña a Miku para qué se acercase.

Luka-Chan, ¿qué sucede?.- preguntó la peli-aqua.

-. Nada, solo quería saber cómo has estado de ahí.- dijo señalando la parte intima de la menor -. ¿Esa crema te hizo sentir mejor?.- continuó preguntando Luka como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, cosa que hizo que Miku se ponga increíblemente roja, a tal punto que parecía un tomate con peluca.

-.S-si, c-creo que e-estoy un poco mejor… A-aun que aun me duele bastante.- explicó mientras miraba el suelo apenada la pequeña peli-aqua.

-. No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza Miku, eso es algo normal.- explicaba la doctora mientras intentaba calmar el notorio sonrojo de la más chica.

-.B-bueno.- contestó Miku ahora un poco menos roja que antes.

-. A todo esto… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- preguntó curiosa la Megurine mientras agarraba unas planillas con la información de esa tal Rin Kagamine y se sentaba lentamente en su silla cruzando las piernas.

-. Bueno veras… Rin es mi mejor amigas desde la primaria y lamentablemente ella sufre de problemas del corazón, por lo que tengo entendido, una emoción muy fuerte le puede causar muy mal, y ayer en la noche cuando estábamos los tres reunidos en mi casa, Len, el rubio pequeño de allá, se le declaró a ella, Rin y Len son hermanos, pero siempre han estado enamorados el uno del otro, solo que ninguno decía nada por miedo a perder al otro, pero ayer Len dejó su miedo de lado, Rin le correspondió pero gracias a esa grandiosa noticia, estaba tan feliz que colapsó, estuvo desmayada hasta recién y nos preocupamos así que, la trajimos aquí.- explicaba Miku al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

, ya veo, pero no se preocupen, el marcapasos que le puse va a evitar ese tipo de cosas, ahora va a poder correr, nadar, e incluso tener las emociones fuertes que, antes no le era permitido gracias a su enfermedad.- Dijo luka sonriendo ante la cara de felicidad de la pequeña.

Miku… Este viernes estaré libre, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al parque de diversiones que abrió la semana pasada? Claro, si tus padres te dejan ya que eres menor de edad.- preguntó luka con las pupilas llenas de ilusión y una extensa sonrisa adornando su fino rostro

-. Claro, me encantaría.- contestó Miku devolviéndole la sonrisa a la Megurine.

-. En ese caso, nos vemos el viernes.- le dijo Luka a la pequeña

-. Claro.- fue lo único que dijo Miku al ver que su iperactiva amiga se acababa de despertar

-.M-miku ¿ eres tú?.- pronunció una rubia acostada en la camilla con un moño adornando sus cabellos dorados

* * *

**BUENO CHICOS AHORA A CONTESTAR EL REVIEW :D**

**Ust: aquí tienes el siguiente cap, espero que te guste**


	3. Lily, ¿Amiga o enemiga?

**Bueno queridos lectores, aquí está el capítulo dos de este nuevo fic que recién empieza, antes que nada perdón por mi ausencia, eh estado ausenta creo que por más de un mes, pero ahora intentare actualizar más seguido, no prometo nada porque no quiero fallarles, en fin, los dejo que el tercer capítulo, intentaré ir haciéndolos más largos cada vez, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimber: Vocaloid no me pertenece, si así fuera seria millonaria (e.e)/**

* * *

-. Rin, veo que ya despertaste.- Comentó Miku al lado de Luka.

-. Si… La verdad es que me duele un poco el pecho y la cabeza, por cierto Miku, ¿Quién es esa chica que está a tú lado?.- Preguntó curiosa la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados cual oro.

-. Ella es Luka Megurine, ella fue la doctora que te puso el marcapasos, por cierto, ¡Tonta, me hiciste preocupar!.- Bramó la pequeña niña de coletas aguamarinas golpeando despacito la cabeza de Rin.

-.¡Auch!, eso duele… Mou Miku-chan ten cuidado.- Suplicó Rin con un tierno puchero mientras que Luka reía a carcajadas.

-. Hermana por fin has despertado, yo también estaba muy preocupado, no despertabas… por un momento creí que te perdía y me asusté mucho.- Dijo su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la enana con cabellos del mismo color que él.

-. Hay Len, no seas tan dramático, no tienes de que preocuparte hermanito, jamás voy a abandonarte, te amo, y siempre te amé. Solo que tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechaces, miedo de que nuestros padres no nos acepten, cuando te me confesaste me sentí inmensamente feliz, pues el sueño que tenía cada noche se hizo realidad.- Sermoneo La niña de cabellos amarillentos a su pequeño hermano que lloriqueaba en su pecho.

-. Yo también te amo hermana, te amo muchísimo.- Len dejó de llorar para darle un tierno beso en los labios a su hermana.

-. Hay el amors, el amors, está en el aire.- Dijo juguetona una rubia que se apareció justo de tras de la peli-rosa haciéndola pegar el susto de su vida.

-. !Idiota¡ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, casi me matas del susto, ¡Toma¡.- Gritó furiosa Luka para luego darle en la cabeza con un cuaderno de tapa dura donde hacia las anotaciones de los pacientes, haciendo que a Lily le salga un chichón enorme en la cabeza.

-. Eso Dolió rosadita.- Dio Lily para luego sobarse el lugar afectado.

-. Si no quieres que te de otra más te vale no llamarme así, ¡MANCUSA!.- Comenzó la discusión Luka mientras Miku, Len y rin intentaban aguantar la risa.

-. ¡MANCUSA NO, MASUDA, MALDITA MELONERA CARA DE TETA!.- Gritó aún más enojada Lily.

-. ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS CARA DE TETA, TÚ ESTÁS CELOSA PORQUE NO TIENES TANTO COMO YO!.- una vena roja resaltaba en la frente de Luka estaba a punto de explotar, pero decidió no hacerlo porque cayó en cuenta de que Miku estaba ahí y no quería espantarla, mientras tanto Miku, Len y Rin se reían a carcajadas.

-. Por cierto Luka… ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?, hay algo que quiero decirte y es muy importante.- Preguntó la rubia más alta con un tono de preocupación en su mirada, Luka asintió, se disculpo con Miku y los demás y se dispuso a retirarse de la habitación.

-. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Lily?.- Comenzó la conversación Luka con total tranquilidad, algo muy común en ella.

-. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes enamorarte de una chica menor de edad Luka, por dios, eso es ilegal, si los padres se enterasen estarías en serios problemas, además ¿´Tú crees que te dejarían seguir trabajando aquí sabiendo que estas saliendo con una menor de 18?.- Interrogó la rubia muy preocupada.

-. ¿Cómo es que…? Bueno, creo que eso no importa, mira Lily, la verdad es que… me enamoré de Miku y tu bien sabes que nunca nadie pudo cautivar mi corazón no importa cuanto lo intentasen, yo ponía una barrera de hielo alrededor de mi corazón para que nadie pudiese tocarlo nunca, y ese hielo fue haciéndose más y más grueso y duro cada día que pasaba, hasta que… vi a Miku por primera vez cuando vino a mi consultorio, en ese instante el hielo que rodeaba y cubría mi pecho desapareció, y voy a luchar contra el viento y la marea para poder ganarme su corazón, no importa que el mundo entero este en mi contra.- Dijo muy segura Luka, cosa que dejo anonadada a Lily.

-. Ok, ya me esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte, así que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- Contestó Lily con algo de dolor en su corazón, pues en el fondo, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Luka, pero, ¿Qué podía ella hacer más que apoyar a su mejor amiga? Tal vez… tratar de sabotear su amor… tal como dice el dicho "mantén cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a sus enemigos" por supuesto que no se rendiría sin pelear **-."Con qué Hatsune Miku, ¿Eh?, Te uro que te aré caer, Luka será mía, y solo MÍA".-** Pensó Lily.

-. Gracias Lily, no te imaginas cuanto me alegra oír eso pensé que no me aceptarías o algo así.- Agradeció la peli-rosa mientras de daba un abrazo a su amiga.

-. Siempre voy a apoyarte cabeza de chicle. Bueno, en fin, te dejo trabajar en paz que tengo que hacer mucho papeleo.- Finalizo la charla Lily y se retiró pensando para si misma **-."Aquí comienza la guerra Miku, me asegurare de hacerte sufrir por cautivar e corazón de MI princesa".-**

Mientras tanto una peli-rosa ingresaba de nuevo en la habitación donde se hallaban Rin, Len y Miku.

-. Hola chicos, discúlpenme por ausentarme así es que Lily tenía algo muy importante que decirme sobre la salud de un paciente.- se excusó la Peli-rosa.

-. No te preocupes todo está bien.- contestó el rubio.

-. Ok, a ver Rin déjame revisarte un momento para ver cómo está tú salud en estos momento para ver si debo internarte o darte el alta.- esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía aquello

-. Claro, con mucho gusto Luka.- le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera la rubia acostada en la camilla.

***Una hora después…***

Una peli-rosa sostenía un cuaderno con todos los informes médicos de la rubia

-. Bien, todo está en orden, ya puedes irte a casa rin, peor ten cuidado, te voy a dejar mi número telefónico por si te sucede algo, solo debes llamarme ¿De acuerdo?.- Luka anotaba su número telefónico en un pequeño trozo de papel y se lo entrega a Rin.

-. Si, muchas gracias Luka.- La rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró junto con su hermano del consultorio dejando a Miku y Luka solas.

-. Bien, en toces nos vemos el viernes a las seis de la tarde Miku, ¿Podrías pasarme tú dirección así voy a buscarte?.- planteo Luka con los ojos destellando ilusión.

-. Claro, vivo en la mansión que está frente al parque central.- contestó con una dulce sonrisa la pequeña de cabellos aguamarinos.

-. Gracias, entonces estaré ahí a las 6 en punto.- Respondió Luka con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, mientras tanto Lily escuchaba atentamente todo lo que hablaban desde el otro lado de la **puerta -."Con que el viernes en el parque de diversiones ¿Eh?, pues allí estaré y me encargaré de arruinarte la vida Miku…-"** dijo por lo bajo la rubia mayor pensando que nadie la oía, pero para su mala suerte os gemelos kagamine escucharon todo.

* * *

**Muy bien ahora voy a contestar el review :D**

**Barbarosa: Gracias por tú apoyo, aquí está el tercer capitulo, espero que te guste y perdon or no especificar antes.**


End file.
